3 sahabat
by Ishira Stuwerd
Summary: Shinichi,Kaito,dan Heiji adalah 3 sahabat yang begitu aneh.Shinichi dan Heiji seorang detective.sedanangkan Kaito seorang pencuri."kalau begitu aku tidak mau berkawan dengan kalian lagi...,apakah mereka akan terus berteman atau tidak?.tolong di baca ya..


Pagi itu,burung-burumg begitu ceria ,matahari begitu terik,angin bertiup dengan perlahan,membuat hari ini begitu kira-kira yang di katakana oleh seorang anak -laki itu bernama Kudo salah satu dari 3 sahabat yaitu : Kudo Shinichi;Kuroba Kaito;Hattori Heiji.

"Waah….cuaca hari ini begitu panas ya!"Kaito angkat bicara

"Masak sih?"tanya Shinichi

"Beneran…..,apa kalian gak merasa panas?"

"Tidak tuh"Heiji berkata sambil memakan sepotong roti

"Haaah…,kalian memang anak ajaib"

Heiji dan Shinichi melihat kearah kaito,mereka begitu kaget

"Apa enggak kamu meresa kepanasan,baju berlapis-lapis tuh"

"Ah,iya,kenapa aku memakai baju setebal ini ya?"

"Dia yang pakai sendiri kenapa dia gak tau?"

"Benar,anak itu benar-benar sudah gila"

"Ah,aku baru ingat,tadi yang menyuruhku pakai-pakaian inikan bu Yukiko!"

"APA?"

"Shinichi,kau begitu kejam terhadap Kaito tercinta ini"

"Heiji,yang menyuruh itu ibuku,bukan aku"

"Sama saja,ada pepatahnya lho!ibu bersalah anak menanggunya,benarkan Heiji?"

"Ya!ya!benar sekali"

"Itu pasti salah!pasti!aku nggak pernah dengar pepatah seperti itu"

"Cih,dia tau,dasar kutu blajar,blajar,blajar"

"Ah sudah,sudah bentar lagi kita sampai tuh"

Sesampai mereka di sekolah,Kaito begitu gembira dan berlari-lari di dan Shinichiheran,sejak kapan baju berlapis-lapis itu lepas dari tubuhnya?.dari kejauhan mereka di sapa oleh 3 orang perempuan yaitu:Mauri Ran;Nakamori Aoko;Toyama Kazuha.

"pagi,kalian semua"sapa mereka kompak

"pagi juga"balas mereka kompak.#sejak kapan dia kembali?#

"yuk ke kelas"

Mereka berjalan menyusuri tangga dan berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di mereka terdapat di paling ujung lantai kelas itu begitu saying orangnya Cuma kelas itu iyalah:Hakuba Saguru;Miyano Shiho;Kudo Shinichi;Mouri Ran;Hattori Heiji;Toyama kazuha;Kuroba Kaito;Nakamori Aoko;Suzuki Sonoko;dan Avril Shiroi.

"hai,3 sahabat"sapa Avril

"Oh,hai"

"Eh,eh,tau gak legenda tentang sekolah ini?"tanya Saguru

"gak tau"jawab semuanya kompak

"mau dengar"

Dari wajah saguru kita lihat rasanya dia dia tersenyum jail jangan-jangan memang iya.

"MAUUUUU"

10 tahun yang lalu,seorang gadis remaja sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di lapangan tiba-tiba ada yang melemparkan sebuah bola terkejut dan bangun untuk melihat siapa yang melemparkan bola seorang laki-laki berdiri di lapangan basket dan begiiiitu keren dan gadis itu ia ingin mengembalikan bola itu,tetapi saat ia ingin mengembalikannya,laki-laki itu sudah hilang. dia sudah berhari-hari mencari laki-laki, dan akhirnya….

"dia bertemu kembali?"tanya Ran.

"bukan"jawab saguru.

"jadi?"tanya kazuha.

"ah…..,kalian banyak lanjutin aja Saguru"kata semuanya

"dan akhirnya….,dia menyadari bahwa itu hanya mimpi"lanjut Saguru

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"teriak mereka.

"haah,padahal aku sudah berharap-harap mereka akan berjumpa lagi"kata Ran

"iya!sama"kata Kazuha

"hmmmm,tapi….,apa benar legenda itu?"tanya Shinichi

"hahahahaha,mana ada…..,itukan Cuma karanganku.."jawab Saguru.

"APAAAAA"teriak semuanya

"kukira beneran,padahal aku ingin menyelidikinya"kata Heiji dan Shinichi

Huh,maunya kasus,kasus,kasus"kata Kaito

"dari pada kamu,taunya mencuriiiiii"kata Heiji dan Shinichi berbarengan

"sssst,jangan keras-keras dong"

"iya!iya!maaf"

"ya sudah kalau gitu,kita pulang yuk!lagian hari ini gak ada belajar"

"Ok"

Heiji,Shinichi,dan Kaito akhirnya mereka melewati jalan sekarang sih mau membicarakan sesuatu.

"hei,Heiji,Shinichi"kata Kaito

"ya?ada apa?"tanya mereka berdua

"kenapa kalian mau jadi detective sih?"

"emang kenapa?kamu sendiri?"

"itu karena aku mau memperjelas apa yang terjadi dengan ayahku dulu"

"hoh…,kalau aku sih terkagum-kagum sama Sharlok Holmes"kata Shinichi

"kamu Heiji?"tanyanya lagi

"aku…karena…"

"emang kenapa sih?"Shinichi memotong pembicaraan Heiji

"nggak kenapa-napasih,cumin…rasanya nggak enak…"kata Kaito

"oh,maksud kamu,kamu gak mau lagi berkawan dengan kami?"Kata Shinichi

"kok kamu malah bilang seperti itu sih,aku kan belum selesai ngomong"kata Kaito

"memang kenyataannya kan?"kata Shinichi

"kalau begitu aku tidak mau lagi berkawan dengan kalian lagi,dan aku juga gak mau lagi tidur di rumahmu Shinichi"kata Kaito #maaf aku nggak bilang kalau Kaito tinggal di rumah Shinichi#

"ya sudah,huh"Shinichi berkata begitu lalu pergi

"huh!"Kaito juga sama

Jadi tinggal Heiji sendiri disitu.

"lho?kenapa jadi seperti ini?Author apa yang kau lakukan dengan cerita ini…..?"teriak Heiji

"sssst,jangan bilang begitu nantik dia marah"kata Avril,#sejak kapan dia muncul di situ?#

"masalah buat lo"jawab Author

"masalah bangeeeeeet"jawab Heiji"ah,sudahlan,aku mau pulang"lanjutnya

Karena hari akan mendekati jadi mereka diliburkan 1 begitu ,setiep hari dia memikirkan pertengkaran waktu ,merasa begitu bersalah karena telah mengatakan hal yang tidak penting di ucapkan bagi seorang kaito…..,dia malah bersenanng-senang dirumah.

Pagi itu Shinichi disuruh ibunya untuk berbelanja di supermarket dekat dengan pasar tibanya iya di brjumpa dengan melihat Shinichi,lalu menyapanya.

"hai,di suruh bu Yukiko belanja lagi?"tanyanya

"yah...,begitulah"jawab Shinichi

"hmm,waktu itu aku mendengar kamu brtengkar dengan Kaito ya?"

"emang kenapa?"Shinichi tanya balik.

Mereka terus berjalah ketempat yang mereka tuju,sambil berbicara tentang masalah pertengkaran antara Shinichi dan Kaito.

"gak baik lho bertengkar lama-lama"kata Avril lagi

"memang sih"

Mereka tiba di kasir

"dengar ucapanku ini,kalau kalian terus bertengkar,sekolah jadi tidak menyenangkan,dan lagi kalian itu sahabat dekat"setelah mengatakan itu,dia langsung pergi

"hmmm"

Sesampainya di rumah dia memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Avril benar apa yang dikatakan langsung mengambil hpnya dan menelepon menyuruh Heji ke rumah Kaito dia pergi ke rumah Kaito.

Sesampainya dia disana,Shinichi melihat Heiji dan pergi mereka mengetuk tok tok,pintu tak di buka,pas mereka ingin mengetuk lagi,akhirnya terbuka juga.

"ngapain kalian kesini?"tanya Kaito

"kami mau minta maaf,habis kalau nggak lengkap rasanya aneh"

"benar,maafkan Shinichi ya?"kata Heiji

"IYAAAA,akumemaafkanmu Shinichi"teriak memeluk mereka beredua."rasanya nggak asyik nggak ada kalian,rasanya sepi"lanjutnya lagi

"trus,kalau merasa begitu kenapa nggak minta baikan aja?"tanya Heiji

"males ah,capek,lagian itu bukan gayaku"jawab Kaito

"dasar Kaito,kurang ajar banget sih"kata mereka berdua

"iya ,maaf,maaf"ampun Kaito

"hahahaha,kalau gitu sebagai ucapan maaf kita,kami mau ajak kau nonton di bioskop,bagai mana?"tanya Shinichi

"wah boleh apa?"tanya Kaito

"Sea Level si ikan Hiu"jawab Heiji

"SI…I..IKA..IKAN..HIU…."teriak Kaito

* * *

**Avril : Author jahat banget sih…**

**Author : jahat kenapa?**

**Avril : masak aku Cuma dimunculkan dikit banget….**

**Author : yang penting ada kan?**

**Avril : gak mau….hue…hue…hue….**

**Author : jangan nangis dong…,payah ah,**

** Yasudah jangan lupa nge-Review ya…**


End file.
